That Old Black Magic In Me
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Wincest! Sam/Dean/John/Bobby. Witches have got them where they want them and now the Winchesters are cursed with love and lust, for each other! Now they are headed to Bobby's with desire in mind. Will he be able to resist their seductions? Or join'em?


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Bobby/John. Language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Underage Sex. Child abuse. **

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **John and the boys run into some witches who put a spell on them and abuse them all, making them feel love and lust for each other, and its permanent, their familial bonds broken and reforged as lovers now. They know this is wrong but still want it so they accept their new relationship and deal with it. Soon they have to deal with Bobby finding out about their threesome and find a creative way of dealing with it. Bobby succumbs to their seductions and soon becomes their lover, too.

This just leaves the problem of dealing with the witches that did it to the Winchesters in the first place and they still have to stop the demon from taking Sam and using him for his dark purposes.

Who knew one spell could cause so much trouble _and_ bring them all so much happiness at the same time?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John saw the broken idol and heard the chanting, saw his boys tied to the altars. He was chained to the ceiling. Fucking coven had found them and, boy, were they screwed.

At least he thought so until the spell hit him and he felt dizzy, saw they did, too. Then desire and lust hit him, and John got hard, and couldn't take his eyes off his sons. Thinking they were so sexy that way and how badly he needed to fuck them right now.

The boys were hard now; even at fourteen, Sam was huge and hard. Dean was hard, too. Both boys stared at John and his dick, eyes hot with desire. Soon they were untied and led to room, a studio with a bed inside a large cage. John was taken to the bed first and the boys led to him.

Then they felt lust take over and lost all control and thought. Its slaves at the moment.

Desire fueled their kisses now. Father and sons kissed each other hard and hands touched, both boys pleasuring the man and moving down to suck his already hard dick together. They took turns licking it and his balls. Then John pulled Dean beneath him and onto all fours and thrust in, working his virgin body gently and making both men moan for more. They fucked harder now and, for the longest time, their hips slapped together and cries of pleasure poured from their lips.

The camera caught everything. The witches laughed as the Love Root took them over completely.

As Dean came hard with his father and Sam was pulled under the man; Sam moaned as well. Then was thrust into, over and over, dick stroked by his brother and Dean's fingers worked John's hole at the same time as he fucked Sam. For an hour they fucked and moaned, John taking his sons and making them both cry out with their desire and pleasure.

Dean thrust into his father now, working in and taking him slow, and Sam slid out from under him, John going to all fours. Sam moved to his father's head and offered his now hard again dick to the man. John sucked it and worked him eagerly with his mouth as Sam fucked it like Dean was fucking Dad's ass.

Then they came and switched, taking him again but Sam took his ass now, stretching the man more and trying for slow but ending up hard. John eagerly sucked Dean now, as well. They sucked and fucked for hours, then came crying out. Dad jerked off as the boys took turns fucking each other now and for hours they moved in lust and desire, not caring to _ever_ stop.

They fell spent to the bed and the cage was locked. They slept and cuddled happily, in love now thanks to the Love Root they had ingested.

The next day they were bound and whipped, then sucked and fucked by others. For days this went on, until they willingly fucked anyone that came into their cage and took every blow with eagerness, liking the whippings and pain more now.

The spell would end soon and the witches knew it.

So they worked their new slaves every way they could. The men were fucked by men and women alike, in every way imaginable. They were bound and dominated, taught to be the perfect slaves, and ended up eagerly begging for more each time.

Then they finished filming them, and left them there in that cage. By the door they had left the tape. A reminder of what they had made them do and what they had done to each other. With a note, '_You guys were fantastic. You should see what you did for us. The spell is over but the effects last forever. Enjoy your new relationship!" _

The men woke up days later covered in sweat and each other's cum; maybe someone else's, they really weren't sure. All they knew was they were sore as hell and covered in welts. They leaked cum and had love bites all over them. They also knew and remembered everything they had done to each other and that all the others had done to them.

They also knew they felt something different for each other now.

Dean stroked his Dad hard and rode his dick, rocking and moving as John tried to tell him to stop but only ended up grabbing his hips and demanding more. As soon as both men had cum, Sam sucked them hard and rode them as well, being flipped by them in turns and fucked thoroughly; cumming for them as well. Both boys reached lower and found John loose, thrust in at turns and fucked their father until he came screaming for them, too, and begged for more; something they gave eagerly and kissed him and each other, tongues tangling together and making them moan hotly.

They came screaming again and claiming John for themselves. Then they dressed and grabbed the tape, read the note, and no one said a word.

They got a room now and watched the tape, getting turned on by it. They watched themselves take each other. Then be taken by the other people, turned into slaves and whores, used by people they didn't know or cared to know except that they made them feel good and cum for them over and over again. They researched the spell and found out the witch was right. The spell was gone but the love and lust between them now was permanent. They knew this needed discussed. Then they sat down to talk about where to go now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So, do you feel like I'm your father?" John said as he tried to figure this out, this new '_wrong'_ thing between them.

"Yes and no, I know you're my Dad and love you but I also crave your body and having sex with you now, a lot of it. Like I need you to fuck me all the time. Or whatever we want to do to each other. Should feel wrong but it doesn't." Dean admitted and sighed.

"I feel like Dean does, love you as my Dad and him as my brother but love you as my lovers, too. Both of you. Don't want to stop being with either of you this way." Sam said softly.

"Dad, do you want to stop? We're still related but there's a new feeling here, between all of us. Me and Sam want to keep it, what about you?" Dean asked worried. "I love you, as a man. Him, too. Desire and want you, baby."

"No, should but don't want to stop. Want you two this way, as mine, only mine now. No one touching you or fucking you but me and each other." John sighed sadly, "It's so _wrong!"_

"Yes." The boys agreed, "It's wrong but….we want this with you."

"Me, too." John said and sighed, pulling them to him, kissing them now, and they undressed eagerly again. "Your bodies are so sexy, babies!"

"So is yours!" They moaned into their kissing and soon were lost in each other's bodies again They made love for hours now, not caring if it was wrong anymore. Only wanting this between them now.

The next day they left town and drove to Bobby's, wracking their brain for ways to hide this from Bobby.

Until they came up with a better plan.

They were going to seduce him instead, keep him like them so he wouldn't interfere with their relationship. They already knew he had desired John and maybe Dean for the past year, they'd seen the glances when he thought they weren't looking. Now to give him what he wanted and get him to want Sam like they did.

Xxxxxxxxx

Bobby woke to being tied to his bed and all three Winchesters watching him, he felt a draft and realized he was naked. "What? What are you doing?" He demanded, hard already, _fuck, he wanted them!_ He had for years and now…John was right _there!_ He had been attracted to Dean for a year now, and a little to Sam since he'd seen him come out of the shower in a towel.

"Giving you what you want." John said grinning, as they crawled up the bed now, taking their places along the bed and by Bobby now. "You know you do."

"What I want?" Bobby fought the desire but felt himself losing as John sucked him between words now.

"Us, as your lovers." John said softly, licking his ass and tasting it with his mouth, then moving up to his balls and finally to his dick. "Going to give you what you want and make you ours."

"But…fuck, that feels… slip a finger in, please!... what made you…baby!" Bobby cried out in pleasure as fingers took his ass now and the boys kissed his neck and torso, touching him as well. "Untie me! Let me touch you back, _please!"_

Dean untied him and Bobby immediately grabbed them and kissed them hard and desperately, tongues battling and moaning more as John thrust into him now, fucking him slow and working his body to want more now. Both boys kissed down his chest, and sucked him together now, taking turns sucking him but running both their mouths along his length until he came arching and screaming. Then John and Sam sucked him hard and Dean rode him. They fucked this was for a while and then Sam got on, rode as well, and then John rode also, even as Bobby came deep inside each one every time and was sucked hard again.

Then he went to all fours and the boys fucked him; filling him with their cum while the other boy drank his cum as he released it repeatedly with moans, shouts and eventually screams of pleasure and ecstasy, bliss all over their faces.

They lay there on his bed and rested now, hours and hours of sex had wiped them out. "Not saying I don't want this, but what happened to bring this on?" Bobby asked curious. He caressed their muscled bodies, smiling happily. "I'm yours now. You're all mine!"

"A spell, some witches kidnapped us and put a Love/Lust spell on us then left when it ended. Turns out the effects are permanent and we're also all lovers now, the boys and I. We were attracted to you so we figured you'd want to join our new relationship. Do you?" John asked and smiled in relief when Bobby nodded happily.

"Yes!" Bobby said.

Then they put the tape in and they showed it to him. He was shocked and surprised at the days of sex and slave training and other things they had done during the spell itself. "Didn't you remember doing _those_ things?" He asked, feeling jealous now. Others had touched them, _his_ Winchesters, someone had….done _those _things to them!

"Yeah, but we don't regret them, they felt good. Hated doing them at the time but not now. The slave thing is _great_. We'd be yours, if you want to be Master sometime." John said shrugging. "We love you, Bobby, will you be with us now?"

"Yes! I'll be Master, too. First, I want to find the witches and everyone that touched you and kill them. Then I'm going to make sure no one touches you ever again. You are _mine, all_ of you!" Bobby growled, hugging them to him and laying down, cuddling them close.

"Yours." John said happily and the boys echoed the sentiment. "We're moving in to your bedroom then." He grinned at Bobby now.

"Yes, you are. You're moving in with me, period. No more moving around homeless shit. You are my lovers now and you will stay with me." Bobby said lovingly, "You deserve _better_; you always have."

"We'll stay then." John said yawning. "I love you, Bobby Singer."

"Yes, love you!" Dean said feeling tired, too.

"Me, too. Love you!" Sam said and slept cuddled between Dean and Bobby where John could reach and touch them all easily.

"Love you, guys, too." Bobby said sleepily and now they slept, cuddling happily.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean got registered in school the next day then John and Bobby searched for the witches. Not to reverse the spell but to kill them for touching them at all!

They fucked in utility closets at school and sheds, cumming and kissing often. Then made love to the others after getting home from school. Dean jealously guarded Sam from all interested parties, holding onto him and keeping him with him as often as he could. Sam did the same to Dean. Several asked them out but the answer was the same. No, not interested. Sorry.

Both boys smiled secretly at each other as often as they could manage, kissing in alcoves and in empty classrooms. Sucking and drinking each other all day, as often as they could manage.

They stayed at the yard by themselves for a few days soon after as the others went after the witches. They came back smug and happy. The witches were dead and so were several of the witches' clients they had passed the Winchesters around to sexually. Both men jealous of anyone touching their lovers now.

Both boys graduated and went into Hunting. This was their normal, their lovers/fathers and each other, and hunting shit together; sometimes switching partners for different hunts.

They still hunted down the yellow-eyed demon but found the obsession for finding it lessening as their love for each other got stronger. They would find him but not at the risk of their loved ones, _never_ again.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Then came the real test, when they headed to Ellen's saloon a couple years later.

The blonde girl had a gun on Dean, eyeing him suspiciously. Sam was held at gunpoint by a brunette woman. Both Women were suspicious of the sudden visitors.

"Ellen, let my boys go." John said coming in and taking a seat at the bar, Bobby on his heels. "You knew we were coming."

She relaxed now and the guns were lowered. "Sam, Dean, is that you?" They nodded in confusion as she hugged them. "Sorry, don't like sudden visitors."

"That's okay." Dean said and moved away from the blonde, who was edging closer to him now. Sam eyed her jealously and they sat by John now, leaving no room for her to sit anywhere near Dean at all.

"Hey, Ash! Get up." Ellen called and the brown haired man rolled over and ambled over.

John handed him a package full of papers. "Can you find the demon for us with this? It's all I've learned and found so far." John chuckled, "I heard you were a wiz."

"I am." Ash grinned and worked through the stacks of paper. "You did this by yourself? No one can track a demon this way, no one!"

"I can, I know I'm close. Can you get them together and find it?" John asked.

"Yes, I need…" He flipped through the papers and thought, "52 hours."

"Thanks." John said as the blonde kept trying to get Dean's attention. He didn't even notice her.

Later they ate there and Jo cornered Dean by the bar. She flirted while he merely sipped his beer while Sam was in the bathroom. "Normally…hell, I'd never go for you, Jo." Dean said softly, trying not to hurt her feelings, "I'm gay."

"Gay?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, I like men. I don't sleep with women. Sorry, you're pretty and all, but…wrong time, wrong place, and wrong man for you. Sorry." Dean said gently, letting her down as easily as he could.

"I…I suppose you're with Sam then, lovers, right?" She said offended and angry.

"Yes, I am." Dean admitted, "Have been for years really." He didn't see why she was taking it this way. Honestly, being related to his lovers could never stop him for being in love with them. "I know we're related but it doesn't matter; I love him."

"Oh." Jo said and drooped. "I'm sorry I…Dean…could we be friends then?...if you aren't offended at what I said. I just liked you as soon as I laid eyes on you." Jo felt bad now, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, friends sounds good." Dean said shaking her hand, "Have a beer with us…friend." He grinned and she grinned back. Sam came out and got jealous but they explained it and he relaxed, smiling as well now.

"Friend." Sam said and she nodded.

It was easier between them after that. They left and took a case Ellen had with clowns in it. A carnival. Sam was freaked but did well and they stopped it from killing more families in the end. When they got back, Ash had his program up and running, saying if the demon showed up anywhere he would know it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

John got the call and Bobby and he took off. They had found the demon and it was close. They warned the boys to be careful and told them they loved them. The boys said they loved them, too. Jo rolled her eyes as she read the file in their apartment. She knew now that they all were lovers, all four of them together. She didn't care. They were her friends and, strange or not, if it made them happy, she was happy for them, too.

Ellen called Jo now. "Where are you?"

"On the case." Jo said hearing the annoyance in her mother's voice.

"Joanna Beth! What did I say about Hunting?" Ellen said worried, "Get your ass back here now!"

"No! I am grown, and I want to hunt, you have no say in that, Dad either!" Jo knew Dad would be here soon as he found out what she had done.

"The hell I don't!" Ellen growled.

"Mom, I love you but you have to let me do this. I have Sam and Dean to back me up. It's not like I was stupid enough to hunt alone!" Jo said, "Give me _some_ credit."

Silence came and then her mother said, "Put Dean on." She didn't sound mad anymore.

She handed the phone to Dean and he said, "Hello."

"You keep her safe and bring her home to me." Ellen demanded, "You protect my daughter!"

"I will, she'll be safe. I promise." Dean meant every word. Finding her here when they got here had annoyed him but now he saw she was good at this. So he was willing to work with her. Such great hunter instincts she had.

"Good, I expect update daily and call Bill if you need help." Ellen said then they said their goodbyes.

"I expected her to be angrier than that." Dean admitted and sighed, "She trusts us to take care of you."

"She's giving me a chance to prove myself." Jo said and gasped, "Guys, do any of these names look familiar? They're the convicts that were hung here before it was developed. Some look familiar but I can't place them."

Now they read the list. One name stood out. Mudgen, H.H. Holmes. First serial killer. Shit! He liked blondes and the disappearances matched his M.O. They saw Jo was his type and called Ellen back; they might need backup on this one. Ellen and Bill said they would be there soon; for them to wait.

Of course, Jo started early, with Dean on her ass, complaining he should buy her dinner if he was going to ride her this hard. Dean just rolled his eyes and thought of Sam's ass. That was an ass he couldn't wait to ride later, nice and _hard_. And no dinner either. Jo caught his look and laughed, "Poor Sam, is sex all you _ever_ think about?"

"Hey, you said it not me. I just inferred." Dean teased and frowned as the meter buzzed, all five lights going now. "There's something in that vent."

"Uh huh, and that _smell_." Jo said leaning close to him for cover, in case something grabbed her. She watched as he opened the vent and pulled out some hair, as well as, some ectoplasm. "Trophies."

"Chlorophyll." Dean said finally realizing what the smell was. "He used it to subdue his victims."

"We should get back, they'll be here soon." Jo said and they nodded. They headed back to their apartment again. The ghost watched from the grate and growled.

Soon after, the Harvelle's arrived and they hunted it. It took Jo but they got her back and trapped it in salt. Dean stole a concrete truck and filled in the culvert where the ghost was trapped. "See him get out of _that._" Dean said and they nodded, watching it fill in. Then Jo rode back with her folks and the boys headed home to Bobby's, hoping they were home.

They weren't.

They weren't answering their phones either. So they called Ash who told them where the men had went. They headed out right then, speeding the whole way and praying their lovers were okay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, okay was a strong word for how their lovers were. A _really_ strong word.

Painful and awkward was the one they would use. Azazel and Meg had possessed their lovers; thank goodness Sam had grabbed the Colt. This was their chance to kill the yellow-eyed demon and his bitch of a daughter who had a thing for Sam, to be honest. She had molestied him once before as he was tied to a pole. Bitch dared to touch his Sammy! She was _so_ going to _die_.

But first she got to finally fuck Sam, whether he liked it or not. Azazel had the same idea about Dean. They spoke this way as they tied them up, and fingered their asses open for them.

The Colt would kill the demons in their lovers but the boys just had to get it back. See, they had been knocked out and stripped, then tied to beds. The boys usually played Slave often and rather enjoyed it under normal circumstances; so this wouldn't be _that_ unpleasant. Not counting the fact that the people fucking them weren't really their lovers but possessed; something they chose to ignore out of regards for their own sanities' sakes.

The men took turns fucking them and cumming inside them, making them drink them as they fucked their mouths. The possessed men passed out after fucking them for two days straight, even while the boys passed out from the orgasms they had. Yeah, the boys chose to ignore the possessed part and think that, somewhere in there, their _lovers_ were _actually_ fucking them. They considered asking them to do this to them again later…when they weren't possessed, of course. It had felt _good _this way.

In the meantime, they worked their hands loose and got the Colt. Unable to tell which demon was which they just shot them both in the shoulders. They prayed this didn't kill their lovers and waited as the demons burned up inside them. Soon they stopped glowing and jerking, laying still. They put the gun away and checked them. Their pulses were thread but getting stronger. They pulled the cum coated sheets off the bed and placed a blanket over the mattress, laying the men there.

Soon they woke up and lay there looking at the boys, worry and fear in their faces.

"We're…shit…we were possessed but saw it all, felt it all…so _sorry_…_don't leave us!"_ John cried out and the boys came to them smiling, cuddling between the two men now; easing their worries.

"We know. We just chose to ignore the possessed part. It was still you fucking us, we were your slaves. You know we _love _that game." Dean said giving John a deep kiss.

"And once you're up to it, we'd love you to do that to us again." Sam said stroking Bobby and John's dicks at the same time. "We love your dicks in our asses, baby!" John stroked Sam's now and he moaned, "Dad…more…_please!_ Don't tease…"

Dean and Sam may have been his sons but they just didn't _care._ It made the sex dirtier and hotter when they let the father/ son stuff into it. So forbidden and perfect!

Now they were tied to the bed again and fucked by their lovers; this time _not_ possessed but still just as _good._ They fucked their slaves unconscious after they had came repeatedly then cuddled with them. They cleaned off the next day and left for home.

The demon was dead. Sam would be safe now.

"I'm ready to retire." John said kissing Bobby now. "I promised I would once the demon was dead."

"So, you'll stay with me then?" Bobby asked hopefully, eyeing all of his lovers.

"Yes, forever." John said, "I'll help with research and stuff."

"Good." Bobby said then eyed the others. "What about you?"

"We'll keep hunting." Dean said, cuddling Sam closer, "We didn't do this find the demon, although it started that way. We like helping people, hunting things. It's the family business. It's what we're good at."

"Yes, you are." Bobby agreed, they were good hunters and so was John ; but John had only been doing it for revenge and they had done it out of an urge to help and protect others. His objective was complete but theirs never would be. So they would back them up and help however they could.

Hunting was their job. Hunters were what they were called.

But _Lovers _were what they _alway_s would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
